


Guilty Pleasure

by LadyChef



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyChef/pseuds/LadyChef
Summary: James has a guilty pleasure he doesn't want Q to know about.





	Guilty Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> short .. fluffy......

James had been grounded because of a broken arm and wrist. So he was stuck at the flat with their cat Maddox, while Q was working during the day.  
He grumbled as his lover left for the day. Watching him get into the car service from the window he felt a brush against his leg and looked down at their cat.  
James was greeted with a loud drawn out meow, which he knew meant that the damn cat was hungry. Grumbling again he picked up the rather large Maine Coon and carried him to the kitchen.  
Doing what Q does, he sets the cat on the counter and opens up his tin of food and places the bowl in front of him. James stands there and watches him.  
“You know Maddox, I do not approve of you being on the counter...but since you belonged to Adam before I did, I guess you get to continue your privilege. James pours himself some coffee and picks up the toast that Q didn’t eat, he heads into the living room and turns on the television. 

He lands on a movie that for some reason interests him. Ignoring the cat as it comes and lays on his lap, his mind only on the movie. After it was over he knew he had to see what happened next so he used the remote to bring up their Netflix that Q became a member of. He smiled seeing that there was more than one sequel and decided to order himself some pizza and beer and indulge himself. 

He was well into the third movie when Q rang him on his mobile to say he was coming home. James didn’t want him to know what he was watching so he quickly exited Netflix and put on some news channel. He cleaned up the pizza and put the rest of the beer into their fridge. He decided to have a shower, so he wrapped his caste in a plastic trash bag and cleaned himself up. Foregoing the razor, he knew Q didn’t mind a little scruff. A clean t shirt and fresh sweatpants, he waited on Q to arrive but he was really itching to get back to the movies but he knew he would have to wait till tomorrow. 

Q arrived into their flat after half an hour, after setting down his satchel and putting his coat on the peg he went and joined his mate on their sofa, Maddox soon followed.  
“What did you do today?” Q asked as he petted the feline. James just shrugged.  
“Nothing much; just hanging out and reading, watching some telly. How was six today?” Q stretched, exposing some of his flat stomach before he spoke.  
“Alec was in a bit of a pickle in Serbia but overall a really quiet day. He sends his well wishes to you and your arm.” James rolled his eyes then leaned over and gave his love a kiss, which Q reciprocated with great relish.  
James felt the fire start low in his body and pushed the cat aside and got Q on his back, deepening the kiss.  
To James’ surprise, Q flips them both and lays atop his hard body. After leaning up, he smiles down at him as he removes his jumper and shirt, exposing his willowy frame. James smiled wickedly and placed his hands on his chest.  
“Lets go to the bedroom!” he said urgently. Q got up off of him and held out his hand to his love. James took that hand with his good hand and got up. They went into their bedroom and shut the door so Maddox couldn’t interrupt them. 

James shagged his lover hard, he wanted Q to fall asleep so he could finish one of the movies. After cleaning up Q did just that, he was out and James was thrilled. He sauntered into the living room after shutting their bedroom door, pausing only to tie his pajama bottoms. He got himself something to eat and a drink and plopped down on the sofa. 

When the movie title came on the screen he couldn’t help but smile. He clutched a pillow to his chest, resting his chin on it. He couldn’t decide who his favorite was but he knew he liked the movies. 

He was about to start the next part of the saga when he heard the door click open. James thought he had never pushed a button so fast as he did the exit one on the remote. Thankfully it all went away and landed on a science fiction movie. He looked up to see Q wearing only his t shirt and rubbing his eyes.  
“Adam, why are you up?” Q sat down on the sofa next to him and cuddled up really close. “I got cold, what are you doing up?”  
James almost blushed because of his reason but he took a deep breath and carried on.  
“I couldn’t get to sleep, so I came to watch some stupid telly.” Q leans up and kisses his cheek and nuzzles his neck. James wrapped him up in his muscled arms then took the remote and turned off the television.  
“Let’s get you back into bed so you can get warm again.” They both got up and flicked off the lights and got back into bed. Maddox finding his spot curled up against their legs. Q went back to sleep the instant he was wrapped up against James’s body.  
He lays there thinking about how close Q came to finding out his secret. He decided that he would only watch the rest of the films while Q was at work. 

James was once again thwarted in watching the rest of his movies as Q woke feeling sick, so he decided to take the day off. James having to spend the whole day tending him as he coughed and sneezed.  
Later in the day he gave Q some cough medicine that was also a sleep aid.  
He rolled Q to his back and covered him to make sure he was asleep, then headed into the living room with a blanket and pillow and began the movies again. 

It was just the last five minutes of the movie, James was sitting there with this almost weepy but happy look on his face, when he heard his name.  
“James...are you watching what I think you are watching?” Q said in a sleepy tone. He just closed his eyes and let out a long sigh and replied yes.  
His eye still being closed he felt the cushion next to him move slightly.  
“James Bond...retired lethal killer, watching a love story with vampires and werewolves. I never thought I would ever see this.” James clicked the pause button and shrugged, deciding not to look at him as he spoke. 

“Yes...I found these movies and I took a liking to them...yeah it makes me a wus huh.” Q touches his cheek and turns him to face him.  
“I like them too...Want to watch them from the beginning?” James smiled really wide then leans over and kisses him.  
“Yes please...I kept having to stop it when you would wake up or come home, it kind of ruins the story.” 

Q smiles and gets up. “I’ll get more blankets and you make tea and get some food for us.” James nods a yes then sees Maddox saunter in from the bedroom not looking too pleased at having his warm bed turn cold for lack of human.  
They sit after fixing themselves with the blankets and their sandwiches and popcorn put on the table. Q hands James a mug of coffee before taking his tea and sipping it.  
“You ready Adam?” He asks. Q nods a yes. James points to the remote and presses ok. The movie Twilight starts and James and Q settle in to watch.  
“By the way Adam...I am team Jacob.” Q just gives him a look.  
“What?..you can’t be, seriously James...you have to be team Edward!”  
James just shakes his head no.  
“But James come on…” James shushes him before he can continue.” 

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> comments are welcome.. but hey lets be nice and please realize.. I am not Hemingway ..I cook for a living.


End file.
